Once Upon a Dream (Rapunzel, Cupcake version)
What the girl mice didn't realize was that Cupcake was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her feet. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. Pascal had just finished bathing himself when he heard the amazing singing. He wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Cupcake, a friend to Pascal and the Swamp Folks from the bayou. She had came back to the forest. Pascal climbed down to her singing along with her tune. Then more chameleons came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. Pascal sang a perfect tune and walked and perched onto her hand. She gave Pascal a kiss on the head and let it run off. After a while, the chameleons began to wake up Luke and Ellie Mae. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up Luke and Ellie Mae's four children. Two others woke up Digger. Digger saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up the Deacon Owl. Digger then pushed the Deacon Owl out of his home and off the tree. The Deacon Owl opened his wings to land softly in Cupcake's arms as she and the Deacon Owl sang together. Then, Deadeye Rabbit leapt down to her majestically and he, the Deacon Owl, and Cupcake all sang together. Then Pascal and all of the as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a guy was strolling through the woods riding on a horse. The guy has fair skin and brown hair. There was a goatee that matched his hair. And his eyes were the perfect color of light brown. He was dressed in a white shirt, a blue vest, light brown pants, and brown boots. Around his neck was a long, flowing blue cape and a brown hat with a light brown feather on his head, similar to Robin Hood's hat. His name was Flynn Rider, AKA, Eugene Fitzherbert, the young prince, and he was now 26 years old of age. The panther was a white one with ice blue eyes, a white mane and tail, and dark gray hooves. His name was Maximus. He agreed to take care of Flynn and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Maximus, Flynn heard Cupcake's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Flynn could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Maximus noticed Flynn stopping and stopped as well. "Do you hear that, Maximus? Beautiful!" said Flynn. Maximus shook his head no. Flynn only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Flynn stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Flynn. Maximus shook his head again. "Oh, come on!" said Flynn. Maximus shook his head yet again. Then an idea popped in Flynn's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Maximus with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra bucket of oats?" asked Flynn with a sly look. Maximus stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Flynn began to smile more. He knew that the horse would do anything for an extra bucket of oats. It worked everytime. "And a few...carrots?" asked Flynn with a sly look. Then Maximus smiled with more interest and nodded. "Hup, boy!" said Danny, as he and Bagheera raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Maximus was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Flynn stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. Maximus was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Flynn, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Maximus started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Maximus listened to where it was. Maximus ran off, carrying Flynn on his back. "Good hearing, Maximus!" said Flynn. As Maximus ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Danny crashed into the same big tree branch that Bagheera avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Flynn, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Bagheera heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the guy lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. Then Maximus removed the wet hat from Flynn's head as the guy glared at him. That was when Maximus realized what he did and noticed his mistake. Flynn just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Maximus. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No carrots!" said Flynn. Back with Cupcake, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Ellie Mae and Luke were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by Pascal and the Swamp Folks, Cupcake began to sing. Cupcake: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someoneTo sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Pascal and several Swamp Folks followed Cupcake as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Hokey's castle and Cupcake a.k.a. Princess Rapunzel's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the niece of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Cupcake: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Cupcake deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving Pascal and the Swamp Folks confused about what she meant. The Deacon Owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Cupcake replied to the Deacon Owl's question. "Why, Aunt Elizabeth Brisby, Aunt Olivia, and Aunt Tanya. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw Pascal and all of the Swamp Folks surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then Pascal and the Swamp Folks became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Cupcake, telling her story. Pascal and the Swamp Folks then became more excited as she told the story. The Deacon Owl hooted, and Cupcake smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." Pascal and the Swamp Folks got more excited. "And then..." said Cupcake. Pascal and the Swamp Folks got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Cupcake sadly said, "...I wake up". Then Pascal and all of the Swamp Folks sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Cupcake. Then Pascal noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a cape, a hat, and a pair of boots, that belong to Prince Flynn, himself were hung on a tree to dry. Pascal grabbed an acorn and tossed it to the Deacon Owl. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked Luke and Ellie Mae. Pascal grabs another acorn and threw it at Deadeye Rabbit's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to the Deacon Owl besides Deadeye Rabbit because he walked over to them. Pascal motioned them to look to where it saw them. The Deacon Owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two of the muskrat children. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Flynn began to talk. "You know, Maximus. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that beautiful Scottish girl mouse, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for eighteen years ..." said Flynn. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the Swamp Folks running off with the cape, hat, and boots. Maximus pointed to where they are. Flynn saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Flynn when he watched his clothes being taken. Then the Deacon Owl dressed in Flynn's hat and cape approached Cupcake, acting all royal and magnificent. While Cupcake hummed tune, the Deacon Owl whistled to her. The commoner saw the Deacon Owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only a Deacon Owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Cupcake. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Cupcake: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Flynn and Maximus approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Flynn was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful commoner that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and and Maximus looked at each other and back at Cupcake dancing and singing. Cupcake: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Cupcake danced, hummed, and turned around, Flynn tackled the disguised Swamp Folks quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Cupcake still couldn't see him and sang once more. Cupcake: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Flynn joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Cupcake immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Flynn kept continuing. Flynn Rider: Once upon a dream Cupcake looked to see the Swamp Folks dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the Deacon Owl hooted dreamily. Cupcake turned around and saw Flynn, surprising her. "Oh!" said Cupcake. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Flynn. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Flynn. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Cupcake. "A stranger?" asked Flynn. "Mm-hmm." said Cupcake. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Flynn. "We..we have?" asked Cupcake. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Flynn with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Flynn: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Cupcake couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the guy. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Hokey's castle was on the horizon. Flynn placed his arm around Cupcake as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the prince spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Flynn. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Cupcake. Pascal and the Swamp Folks were eager to hear Cupcake's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Cupcake. And she ran off, leaving Pascal and the Swamp Folks in shock that Cupcake did not tell Flynn her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Flynn, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Cupcake. "Never?" asked a confused Flynn. "Well, maybe someday." said Cupcake. "When, tomorrow?" asked Flynn. "Oh no, this evening." said Cupcake. "Where?" asked Flynn. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Cupcake. So sadly, Flynn watched the commoner as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Rapunzel herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs